new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Owl Oaf-Don Bluth film
This film is a follow up to Rock-a-doodle, but it has surprises like a sneak-peek of Gobble-Gobble-D punk-a story about a punk rock turkey who gets help from an eagle owl called Butcher, a gray wolf named Waldo, a honking goose called Gertrude, and a great bald eagle called Edgar Alan. This movie takes place long after the events of the previous films (rock-a-doodle, Secret of N.I.M.H.), we see a gentle and kindly owl named Osvaldo the great who says "Hello, hoot is it?" Then, Grand Duke of owls returns and asks "Is my refrigerator running? Hmm, well I guess it is?" then, Crazy Turkey gobbles and says" Well, then you better go catch it" In the end, Grand duke, Osvaldo owl and their pals (EG Henry hawk) team up to ward off another pesky predator, a villainous Hawk named El-Hard-I-O and save a female owl named Countess snowy-owl. But however, in another short called the Owl oath, a spoof of Puff the magic dragon and the Grinch grinches the cat-in-the-hat. The Grand duke wakes up in a good mood one morning until his reflection in the mirror prompts him to repeat the "Grand Duke's Oath" and prove himself a bad guy. After hearing Grand Duke recite the oath with his reflection, Osvaldo owl flies off to warn everyone that Grand Duke is planning a plan for revenge to make sure the sun won't shine again and mornings will be as black as night. Meanwhile, Osvaldo and his pals go on a picnic. Their paths cross when the Grand Duke can't get his things around Chandelier rooster's car, and things quickly escalate into a fierce chase after the once-famous cockerel unintentionally insults the Grand duke and Osvaldo gets into trouble by calling him "Mr. Hoot-face." Upon returning to his safe place, Duke follows the once-famous rooster. Then, the owl explains that he's a using a device he has invented, the "Acoustical anti-rooster-al-audial-gobble-turkey, Revenge-o-Matic Hoot-owl Vacusound Bleeper, otherwise known as the Owl-Vac-Sound-Sweeper" in the process sabotaging other farm sounds, except owl hoots, hen clucking calls, and turkey gobbling calls, within a 250-mile radius as well as putting the mouse family to a long sleeping spell that can only be broken by the magic of friendship. The Grand duke then proceeds to his "dark tree-house", a lighthouse that spreads darkness, to tamper with the rooster's sight. The owl named Osvaldo and his farm friends become upset with the Grand Duke's revenge hijinks and Rocker leghorn has a psychiatric session with him in a magical thought bubble to find out what makes him so mean-spirited Predictably, he gets nowhere with the imaginary Duke, so Osvaldo says that he and his pals decide to go over and have a talk with him, but the Duke makes it so dark that he can't see where he's going, and he avoids a flock of crazed crows (blackbirds, based on Jeremy from the Secret of NIMH) as they're cawing. Later on, the gang attempts to hide from the Duke in a nearby restaurant, but the Owl's machine continues to mess with reality, making the eatery and everything in it literally come crazily to life, and his hijinks result in confusion all over the place. The reluctant owl on Owliver from Annabelle's Wish and his pals are now furious with the Duke, his gang and ponder to themselves how he can change the Grand duke and his gang, eventually racing through a door and sending himself hurtling into the Duke's Dimension. He soon figures it out and rallies every animal on the farm to follow him to the forest, where they'd find the Grand Duke of owl's spooky treehouse. There, he leads everyone in a song of Weave me the sunshine, to remind the owls that all sunsets are a better time for owls to hunt for food, become wiser and better birds, bring back the sun, and awaken the poor mouse family from their sleeping spell. Towards the end, after hearing the friendly Osvaldo owl and his pals sing "Weave me the sunshine" by Peter Geese-r singing goose, Hunch has an umbrella and says "hoo, dear!" whilst Duke sees the ghost of Grand Dutchess who says "There, there, Duke! Everything's going to be all right! Now, be a good little owl and clean up your nest" Afterwards, Duke dismantles the revenge-o-Matic, the sun awakes. and begins to shines as the bluebirds twitter once more. Grand Duke and his owls confess when they hear this, disassemble the revenge machine, and continue their changes of hearts into the next morning. Meanwhile, Chandelier regains his call and songs again, and then, he narrates the ending with "This is a-good-er than good! This was grander than grand, if there's peace in his heart, then there's peace in the farmland" But when Duke's reflection tries to convert him back to his old self who says "I think the time has come for three, to repeat the grand duke....mmm!" Oswaldo blocks out his voice with clouds of black and strange sound-waves that are coming out of the upgraded version of the old Hoot-owl-Vacusound Sweeper. Then, the end credits roll Notes: Before the credits, Duke says "and a very good morning to you, Mr. Duke" Suddenly, the reflection gets blocked by some clouds, made by Hunch and Osvaldo who laugh, as do the animals and mice. "You, you, and you! Come on man and madame-birds, follow me! We're going to rebuke the duke", is based on the Grinch grinches the cat-in-the-hat quote "We're gonna un-grinch the Grinch!" Pete Geese-r the goose is a take on Pete Sieger, once a famous singer who wrote songs like Weave me the sunshine! Here's the poem: Osvaldo Owl: "That Duke, That Duke! He's fogged up all of our mornings, he's snarled up our sounds! He's bamboozled our lives, and above all what's what, a big way must be found to cease him from splashing his revenge all around! That Duke! That Duke! Deep inside his mean old sneak-ness, he must have a good side, he must have a weakness! Despite the old fact, he's depraved and deranged, I will find that soft side but that duke owl can be changed! He hates chickens, he hates cows, he hates turkeys, he hates doves! Is there nobody? Nobody? Nobody that he loves?" Grand Duke: "Absolutely Not! That's a lot of dry rot!!!" This is the pickle-gear and as you know, it goes round and it makes the tickle-gear go, and the tickle gear..... Category:Don Bluth Films Category:YTV Category:Upcoming films Category:Owl TV Category:Film remakes